Journey To Future
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Summary is inside. Pairings InuXKag MirXSan. Inu is out of the character, in a good way. COMPLETE!
1. Mysterious boy form future

Journey to Future

Hello readers! I'm KagomeGirls92. This is my first Inuysha fic.

Summary: This story tells about Akehiko, mysterious boy from future. He needs Inuyasha gang's help, because his home in future and his whole family is in danger. Who he actually is and what's up with him? Read and find out!

"Help! Help!"

We see boy who had silver hair and dog years top on his head. He also has high pony tail and sky blue eyes.

"You can't escape me!"

"Help!"

"You won't touch Akehiko!"

"Ah, I already started to wait you, my friend"

"Akehiko, when I say, you run!"

"But…"

"No buts! You are our only hope. I try to keep him here. Go to forest, there you will find Shippo. Tell him what happened, he will tell you what you must do"

"But, papa what about you?"

"Don't care about me, just go and don't look back."

"Alright"

"Okay, NOW!"

Boy called Akehiko runs away from a man to forest.

"Shippo! Shippo!"

"Akehiko, what happened, you are bleeding!"

"Papa, mama and sister and everyone! Someone attached, and papa told me to look for you so you would tell me what to do!"

"Ok. Now, listen well. Go to that old well and jump to it. It will take you to past. There, look for Inuyasha and Kagome and ask them to help. Understand?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"I go to help Father. You must do this alone"

"No, please, stay here, onegai!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. But you need to be strong now. Now, GO!"

Akehiko starts to run. He reaches the old well.

"He goes nothing."

He jumps to it.

Chapter one: Mysterious boy from future.

It was just regular day in Feudal era. "HENTAI!"

"But my dear Sango, it's not my fault! My hands has mind of their own!"

"I'm going outside. I can't stand this anymore."

When she goes out, she sees a boy, about ten years old, who is badly wounded.

"I…I must find Inuyasha…..and Kagome…."

He faints.

Couple minutes later.

"He said he must find me and Kagome?"

"Yes, just before he fainted"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sure. He is hanyo, he will heal"

Boy opens his eyes. Everyone see that he has deep sky blue eyes. Ocean looking eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in Kaede's village."

"Kaede? Then I'm in right place! Do you know people called Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha"

"Oh, thank god, I found you!"

"What?"

"Please, help me! I need your help!"

"Hey, Couldn't you at least tell us who you are and where did you come from?"

"Alright. My name is Akehiko. I'm ten years old and soon to be eleven. I come from future"

"Future? Like me? But why are you still wearing feudal clothes?"

"I'm just couple years from future. Just thirteen years from now"

"Oh"

"Why do you need our help?"

"My home is begin attached. Everything is destroyed. Papa, mama sister and brother. Aunt and uncle. Everyone…."

"Did they….die?"

"No, at least I don't think so. It was just some sleep spell. It froze all my home and everything in it. Papa and brother tried to buy me some time so I could escape and find you" he said, eyes in tears

"Hey, why do you cry? You are boy aren't you?"

"Inuyasha!"

"You….you are the same, like everyone else! Anyone doesn't care about me or how I feel! Why can't people accept me as me!"

he runs out.

"Now, look what you did!"

"What?"

"Now, go apologize him!"

"Why?"

"He's hurt, if he goes too far his wounds can open. Or worse, youkais can take him!"

"Fine"

Inuyasha goes out and sees Akehiko in Gosinboku.

"Hey, come down"

"Why would I? Then you just start to hit me and call me coward"

"Then I get you here myself"

And so he does. He jumps to tree and takes Akehiko down. They are silent for a moment.

"Well? Aren't you gonna hit me?"

"Why do you think so?"

"So, you aren't going to hit me?"

"Tell me a one thing, why would I hit you?"

"Because so does everyone else."

"Even your parents?"

"No, not them, or sister, or brother. Just some village boys. I don't have any friends"

"Why do they do so?"

Akehiko knew this game. If he answered wrong, he was begin hit. He always hated it.

"Because I'm coward, fifthly hanyo, flea bitten dog and my mother is betrayer."

"What?"

"This is game isn't it? I answered right"

"What is this game?"

"Bigger asks something from me. If I answer right, they won't hit me"

"This is not anything like that"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I came here because I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You are really nice. Anyone hasn't said that to me"

"Now, come on."

"But will you help me?"

"Yea, but we need to wait your wounds are healed."

"It takes couple of days"

"What! Aren't you hanyo? You should heal sooner than humans"

"Yeah, but I can't help it. my body is really weak"

He looked very sad.

"Hey, hey, don't be so sad. Now come on"

They go back to hut.

"There you are. Akehiko, would you tell little bit more about this attack to your home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Well I was just outside of the my home. There I saw mama and sister, frozen and everything else was frozen too. Then someone, some man, came there and tried to kill me, but papa saved me. He asked me to find my brother from forest. I did so. Brother told me to go Bone Eaters Well and find you gays to help us. That's all I know"

"Well, let's sleep now. Tomorrow, we try to do something about this."

So they did, but Inuyasha had feeling that Akehiko had not told everything he knew.

End of Chapter one.

Hello again! I hope you liked this story. I'm later going to tell what actually haapend in future, why Akehiko said that his mom was betrayer and why he said his body was weak. Hope you rewiev!


	2. Kemari, Oden and an attach

Chapter two: Kemari, Oden and an attach

Hello!

Here I am again. Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! You guys made me so happy! I gonna answer end of these chapters. I forgot say that English is **not** my first language, so please forgive me if some words are written wrong.

Inuyasha is too good to be mine! It and all of the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama!

At next morning, Inuyasha woke to quiet steps. He went to look who it was and saw Akehiko outside with ball. He was trying to kick it, but fell. "Ahh." He said in pain.

"Hey, little pal. What are you doing?"

"Oh, ohaiyo. I'm tying to do kemari, but as you can see, I'm totally clumsy."

(A.N: Kemari is Japanese sporting. It's little like football)

"Want to play it with me? I played it lot when I was little"

"Really? Of course!"

"You really don't have much of play mates have you?"

"No, usually I play just with my family."

Flashback:

_We see younger, maybe seven years old Akehiko playing kemari alone. _

"_Hey, Bro. What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like? I'm playing."_

"_It looks like you are just kicking around"_

"_Yeah, I'm not very good"_

"_Don't worry, if you practice, you will be better"_

"_Do you think so?"_

"_I know so. Now, cheer up!"_

"_Ha, ha" He laughs_

End of flashback.

"Well, now you are doing better."

"Thanks for teaching, Inu-niichan"

"You welcome. Anything for a friend"

"Huh?"

"We are your friends, aren't we?"

"I would be so happy about that. But can I ask something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do I need to know something about friendship?"

"No. Its just that you help your friends always when you can"

"Oh, okay"

"Hey! What are you gays doing there? Come to eat!" Kagome yells.

"In a minute"

They start to eat.

"Akehiko, what would you like to eat?"

"Its same for me, but if you have oden….."

"Oden? You like oden?"  
"I love oden! Mama makes best oden in the world!"

"I have some oden. Here."

"Thanks"

Everyone starts to eat.

"This is so good Kag-neechan"

"Thank you"

"What were you doing out there by the way?" Miroku asked.

"We were playing kemari. Inu-niichan is good teaching it"

"Really? So he is good at something else but violence" Shippo said. And Inuyasha hit him top on the head.

"Violence? I don't think so" Akehiko said.

"Really?" everyone else but Inuyasha asked, looking him.

"Yeah. He is always so kind to me. He is first person except my family who has been so kind to me."

"How badly everyone then treat you?"

"They hit me, kick me, throw me with stones…"

Kagome though that how someone ever could hurt this nice boy. Akehiko seemed so harmless, innocent and kind boy.

"Why do they do so? Do you then tease them or anything?"

"No, at least I don't think so. They do that because I'm…."

"Don't start again." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, Akehiko, would you play with me after the food?" Shippo asked

"Sure, why not."

So, after the food they went to play outside. Meanwhile, others are having a converse.

"What has he said to you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"He's begin teased by some older boys. He isn't very used to it that people like him"

"Yeah. But I wonder why his parents don't do anything about it."

"I don't know. I have to ask him later."

Suddenly, Shippo runs in.

"Help! Kagura is attacking the village!"

"What? Why did she come here?"

"No idea, but we have to go"

they go outside. Many houses have been destroyed already. Akehiko is trying to shoot Kagura with bow.

"Hey, Kagura. Leave him alone. I'm your fight." Inuyasha says.

"Inu-niichan!"

"I already started to think where you were, Inuyasha. But I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to make a deal with you"

"You won't have jewel shards!"

"It's not what I'm asking. Only I want is that boy. If you give him to me, I'll leave village alone."

"Never, Kagura. What do you even want with him?"

"Naraku didn't tell it to me. But if you won't give him to me, your Kagome will pay for it"

they turn around and see Kagome being smothered by a demon.

"Give me to her, Inu-niichan. Kag-neechan is thousand times worth of someone like me"

"Baka! Do you think I would just give you to her? Why do you give up so easily? Now watch. Kaze no Kizu!"

demon is destroyed.

"My business isn't done here yet, Inuyasha. I'll return!"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"My neck hurts"

"Let me see it please." Akehiko asks.

"Don't worry, it's just small scar. It'll heal with no time. I just tie it up." So he does.

"Wow, how can you do such a thing?"

"Mama taught me, when I was little."

Later at same day.

Akehiko is sitting near the village.

"Hey, little pal"

"Oh, hey Inu-niichan."

"Are you alright? Did you wound in that battle?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm used to little pain, you know."

"Why don't your parents do anything about that someone hurts you?"

"They don't know about it. Only that I have told about it are you and brother."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Because they have enough problems without me! Mama and papa are rulers of world in my time, they don't need to know about my problems. It's better if they don't know. I hope I wouldn't never even born."

"Don't **ever** say that! You are great person, Akehiko! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Inu-niichan…. Thanks"

"Any time, but what I said was definitely true."

Akehiko blushed.

"Inu-niichan, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"If I was your son, would you hate me, even if I had accidentally caused you death?"

"I don't think anyone could hate such sweet boy as you"

Akehiko blushed again.

"Now, lets go back. Tomorrow, we can leave with you to future."

Then Inuyasha saw Akehiko smile first time.

End of chapter two.

Hello! Now on the reviews….

Wolf Wonderer: Thanks. Here is next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Next few chapters, they know more things about mysterious future…

Blaise91: Thanks for reviewing. Here is next chapter.

Angel61991: Hmm. I don't give spoilers. You see then what will happen. Thanks for reading!

Demonchild320: I'm sorry if my English is so bad. I'm maybe going to fix it when I have made it to the end.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm sooooooooooooo happy! But now I must rest little bit. My fingers are hurting from writing…..Well see you next time then!


	3. Leaving to the Future

Chapter three: Leaving to the Future.

When the morning came, everyone woke up and went to Bone Eaters Well.

"Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, for, sure!" everyone answered.

"You…I want you to understand that I'm not forcing you to do this. This is gonna be very dangerous" Akehiko said with hesitation.

"Hey, of course we will help you. Don't worry" Kagome said.

"Thanks…"

"Now, lets go!"

everyone jump to Well. But when they clime up…..

they see just dark and silent place, with everything destroyed.

"Is….is this our future?"

"Yes, it's even worse than when I left here." Akehiko says.

"Well, where is your home?" Inuyasha asks.

"Follow me."

They walk some time, until they see very big crystallized castle.

"Is this your home?"

"Yes. The Crystal Castle, as we call it."

they hear steps.

"Who's there?"

it comes close and says with male voice:

"I really didn't except to see you here, in the future."

"Ni-niichan!" Akehiko runs to him and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you are okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, but Father didn't survive."

"No…."

"You, you mean **you** are Akehiko's brother!"

"Yes, I am. I'm very grateful that you helped him. Thank you"

"It's nothing, really"

'This young man…he doesn't smell same as Akehiko. His scent is full demon, not hanyo..' Inuyasha though.

"Follow me. We are safe inside of the castle. I'm gonna tell you what happened with these thirteen years."

They follow him. After they are inside of the castle, they go to it's upstairs. In room they are is crystallized bed, with seal. There lays two persons, woman and man hanyo.

"Brother, are they…..?"

"Yes, Mother and Father. But they are not dead"

"Mama, papa!" he runs to them.

"Don't!" but it's too late, Akehiko touches to seal and gets from thunder blade. He faints.

"Akehiko!" Inuyasha runs to him.

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be. He wakes up within time" Akehiko's brother answered.

"Can you tell us finally, who you are? You don't even have same scent as Akehiko does, so you can't be his brother!"

suddenly this young man starts to laugh.

"Ha, ha, your nose is as sensitive as always, isn't it Inuyasha?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me? Well it's not miracle, it's been thirteen years, I'm not child anymore."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you look little bit farmial…." Kagome said

"It's me….Shippo"

"WHAT?"

"Are you joking! You are so tall and you really have muscles. You can't be Shippo"

"But I am. It's been thirteen years. I'm eighteen now. And I'm treaded my powers too."

"It's so amazing, now you are taller than us"

"Yes"

"Well, can you now tell us?" Inuyasha asked carrying Akehiko on piggy bag.

"Of course. So thirteen years ago, when we defaulted Naraku, or so we though, there were six months of peace, but then, we got to our knew, that Naraku hadn't died at all. Yes, we had killed his body, but his soul still existed. It became more greedy and advance-wanting, until, it was so big that he could share to others too. This is how he got his new minions. Those were really dark and terrible times, you couldn't trust anybody, not to your friends, family or love, because outside it couldn't be seen if you were under Naraku's spell or not. After year of this, your future self, Kagome, with Shikon no Tama, made this castle. It has seal around of it and that seal doesn't let anyone evil come inside. This sure eased things little, but it as still terrible. Then, after two years of this happening, we collected everyone with spiritual powers to here and together we managed to seal Naraku. We couldn't kill him, because he was just soul, not body. So, we sealed him up, but there had to be some thing that would break the seal. This thing was very, very hard to happen……But after we sealed Naraku, began the happy and peaceful times at last. And….well you all got married to someone…"

'Inuyasha probably to Kikyo' Kagome though

'Kagome probably to Kouga or that Hobo guy..' Inuyasha tough

"You, Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku."

Everyone but Miroku and Shippo(both of them) turned deep crimson.

"My dear Sango, I knew you love me" Miroku said taking Sango's hand and Sango gave him a slap on the face.

'Inuyasha married….me? Not Kikyo?'

"Ho-how?" asked Inuyasha, still blushing.

"Well that's not all. You also got kids. Inuyasha and Kagome, you got two and you also adopted me. Miroku and Sango….well maybe it's better that I don't say… Inuyasha, Kagome, Akehiko is your first own child. He's your son"

"WHAT?"

"Akehiko is our son? How can that be?"

"It just is so. You also has daughter, Mirako. She is three years younger than Akehiko"

"Shippo-san, can I ask something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, what is it Inuyasha?"

"Akehiko has always told me that he is really weak. Why is that? If he really is our son, he should be strong."

"I guess I need to tell you. When Akehiko was bearing, Mother had some kind of weak moment in her body. It would have killed her, if Akehiko was born. It was either Akehiko or Mother. But Father couldn't decide. He didn't want to kill child that hadn't even ever been in this world, but he didn't want his wife to die either, he loved her too much. But then he got and idea. He got the Shikon no Tama to Mother, so it would give her power. It helped and Mother gave birth to beautiful boy. But, just when we though everything was okay, we came to know that Shikon no Tama hadn't given Mother it's own strength, it had taken Akehiko's powers and gave them to Mother. We though he was going to die, but he wasn't. But he was really, really weak and vulnerable. He always would be. That's why he also learn things slower than other children. He could walk age of three, he could speak age of four…..but his brain were really good. He has always been smart and still kind and innocent. Mother and Father asked me to look after him and I did. Akehiko is why I can't move away from home. I can't leave him."

"But how did he know about us in the first place?"

"I've many, many times told him about legendary Inuyasha and Kagome who travel around the world and collect Shikon no Kakera as good-night stories. He loves that story"

(for those, who don't know: Shikon no Kakera is Shikon Shard in Japanese)

"Unm" Akehiko starts to wake up.

"Oh, you are awake. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asks

"I'm fine. Little bit dizzy…"

"Shippo-san, you said something about a thing that would let Naraku free. What was it?" Kagome asks.

"Follow me"

they go to another room

"This is the holiest room of this castle. This is where we kept Shikon no Tama"

"Kept?"

"Yes. The thing that would let Naraku free, was that, Shikon no Tama would disappear. We though it wouldn't never happen, but….."

"No…NO!" Akehiko cries and runs out.

"Hey! Come back!"

"Let him go. This must have been very hard to him."

"But what if he goes out of the seal? I'm going to get him"

"Fine, but if he wants to alone, don't refuse."

"Alright"

Inuyasha goes out and sees Akehiko crying on the steps.

"Hey, don't cry."

"Inu-niichan. This…..this is ALL MY FAULT!

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I….I made Shikon no Tama to disappear, but it an accident, I swear!"

"Hey, I don't understand a thing. Now, tell me everything."

"That day, when the attach happened, I was again begin teased by those boys. They said I couldn't be papa's son, because I was so weak and he was so strong. They said mama had an affair. I became so angry and sad, because I want to be papa's son, not anyone else's. That day, I was alone at home, because I had little bit fever. Everyone else were in the forest. I came to think that Brother had always told me that Shikon no Tama had the great power, maybe it would make me stronger. So, I went to it. usually just mama and papa are allowed to go near to it, but because I was their son, seal let me though. But when I took it to my hands, it…it just disappeared. I couldn't do anything. But I swear, I didn't mean it! if I had known about that it was Naraku's seal's breaker, I wouldn't never done it!"

"I believe you. Don't worry. We will help you with this. But come on now, we have to sleep little bit, before we can fight."

"Okay. Thanks."

Everyone went to sleep as night fell over the dark and silent future.

End of Chapter three.

Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you don't blame Akehiko of his mistake, it wasn't his fault! He is really cute and innocent, but very weak, as future Shippo told. I hope you don't blame me about that there is not much romance yet, but there is going to be, in the end at least. Well, see you! Review, please!


	4. Sadness of Akehiko's childhood

Hey! I finally am going to tell you what "Akehiko" actually means! It comes from "Takehiko", which means "Healthy wise child" or "Brave wise child". Akehiko really of course isn't healthy, but wise and brave he is. Besides, I read from somewhere that in Japan they usually give names, because they hope that their child will get these abilities what are in their names. So, it can be that his parents wanted him to be like that, because they knew he was going to be weak all of his life. "Mirako", Akehiko's little sister's name comes both from Latin and Japanese, "Mira" is Latin name and it means "Wonder". "Ko" is in Japan a term used to "Little" or "Child", so her name means "Wonder child", but this has no common with anything, I just made her name up a long time ago and I found out it suited her well.

By the way, do you want me to make a sequel after I'm finished this? I have already planned it little bit and I can say that Akehiko will still visit Inu – gang in the past. He becomes stronger and healthier, but his parents aren't very pleased about that he goes there. And also, he will fell in love, but with who, that I'm not going to tell, because you would kill me for it. Well, not really. But now on the story and English is not my first language and I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi-sama does!

Chapter four: Sadness of Akehiko's childhood

Inuyasha woke up first. At first he thought where he might be, but then he remembered that they had come to the future to help Akehiko. Inuyasha was amazed that he could have learned to trust this little boy so fast. Usually he didn't really know how to speak to children or act around them, but with Akehiko he felt conformable and that he could be that caring and kind person he actually was. It seemed that Akehiko needed a person who would confront him and give him a shoulder to cry on. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but Akehiko had already with these few days became like his little brother, or even son. Well Akehiko **was** his future son, so it wasn't so bad to think like that. Suddenly he felt a presence besides him. He turned to watch and saw Akehiko, sleeping next to him.

'He must have came there last night' He though. Then he saw that Akehiko was crying in his sleep.

"Mama…papa…." He muddled.

'He's worried about them even in his sleep' Inuyasha though.

"No…don't go away!…No.."

"What?"

"He wishes they wouldn't be away so much" Inuyasha jumped.

"Shi-Shippo-san."

"Yep"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you, but let's first go away from here, so we don't wake others."

Inuyasha followed future Shippo to place where was a lot of books.

"This is library of the castle." Shippo told him and took a brown book from self. He opened it and took a picture from it. He showed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw that there were Shippo, Akehiko and little girl, witch he though was Mirako, their future daughter. Shippo held both of his siblings hand in the picture. Picture seemed to be taken couple years ago.

"Uh…Where are we? Me and Kagome I mean."

"You weren't there, when that picture was taken." Shippo showed more pictures. Whole book was filled with them. But just in just few where Inuyasha and Kagome in them and usually not very showing places. Inuyasha was amazed how many pictures Akehiko smiled. He hadn't really seen him smile often. Akehiko also looked little bit embarrassed in many pictures, he was blushing.

"Why…? Why me and Kagome are so rather of these pictures?"

"Your future selves are sot home very often. You're very busy. You come home maybe two times in month and then just for few days."

"But who takes care of you then?"

"I've always looked after Akehiko and Mirako. I can cook and do all other stuff, witch you need to know when you take care of children."

"Our children have had a harsh childhood."

"Yes. But that's not all. Akehiko has always been more distanced by Mother and Father than me and Mirako."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For Mirako's or mine birthday they usually do come, but not for Akehiko's. Still he tries to be strong and act cheerful. But I know his soul is very hurt and broken because of that. Me and Akehiko have always been close, of course we are as close with Mirako too. Akehiko don't feel any kind of bitterly for us. He reads a lot and knows more that many other children. I guess, because Mother and Father distance him, he feels he somehow is worse child than Me and Mirako, because he's not strong. So he tries his best to became smarter by reading, so he would be better than us even something."

"I see." Inuyasha felt even worse for Akehiko.

"But how can you not hate us, even though our future selves have done that?"

"Because it's not your fault. You are not able to decide what do you do in the future. But I beg you, when Akehiko becomes your son, please don't treat him like that. He doesn't deserve it"

"I promise I'll try my best for that."

The here steps. Akehiko comes door.

"Uh…Sorry. I didn't mean to irrupt."

"It's okay, little brother. You can come." Shippo said.

Akehiko went to search a book. Inuyasha followed him.

"What are you searching?"

"I try to find something that would help. After all, I won't be much help in the battle."

"Shippo told me about your childhood. I want you to know that I know exactly how you feel. I didn't even know my old man, he died night I was born and My mother, Izayoi, died when I was about 5"

"I see… But Inu-niichan…After this all is over…can I still come and see you and others?"

"Of course. I would be glad about that."

"Hey, boys! We're leaving!"

"Okay, Kagome"

'I promise you, Akehiko, I won't desert you, ever.'

End of chapter four.

Hello! Sorry this is so short! This story won't be long anymore. About 1-3 chapters, unless I will make that sequel. So review, how you fell about that! Well see you, and have a nice weekend!

rewievs..

Terra34: Sorry, Inu is ooc. I hope it doesn't bother you. Thans for reviewing!

angel61999: I updated now, hope you liked it. Keep reading please!

Thank you for those!


	5. The final battle, magical power and love

Hi again, my dearest and beloved fans! This is the last chapter of this story. It's an end now. I must admit I'm kind of proud of myself, since I got this till the end. It's first time when I've made story till end. Well, still, tell me your comments and if you want me to make that sequel.

Chapter five and final one: The final battle, magical power and love

Everyone walked silent. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo-chan(On Kagome's shoulder) first, Miroku and Sango second and final Akehiko and Shippo-san. Everyone could see how terrible the future had gone by Naraku. Anyone couldn't believe the future was like this.

"Are we near already?" asked Inuyasha finally

"Narake is nearby, I can feel his aura" answered Shippo-san

"Doushite…" Akehiko whispered, so quietly that only Inuyasha and Shippo-san could hear him.(A/N: Doushite: Why, Nazeda also means the same thing.)

"Don't worry, we'll surely kill Naraku, Akehiko-kun" said Inuyasha.

Everyone were shocked. They had not hear Inuyasha to call anyone with "kun" or "chan". Akehiko however looked little bit happier.

"Inuyasha. So we do meet again."

"Naraku. Why did you attach future?"

"I needed my revenge. Besides, the fool that boy behind you is, believing in those stupid fairy tales of you, I knew he would come and get you. If I kill your past selves, your future selves will disappear too and I can get the future under my control"

"That is not going to happen! Kaze no Kizu!" Kaze no Kizu didn't hit

"You're way too slow! You didn't think my powers would have grown with these thirteen years? Only thing that can hurt me, is the Shikon No Tama!"

"No…NO!" Akehiko yelled in horror. Had he really ruined their all change for a peaceful future?

"Don't listen to him, Akehiko-kun! He's lying!"

"I'm not, Inuyasha. There is no a reason for me to lie with this. You know that."

"Don't listen to him!"

"No, Inu-niichan… This is all my fault. I knew it from the start. Why did I have to be born? If I hadn't, this wouldn't ever had happened and mama and papa would most likely be home more! They hate me! I know they do!"

'Good. Boy is reacting just like I thought.'

"I wish I could die to help you all!". A tear fell down on his cheek and then on his hand.

Just when it happened, a bright light glowed.

"What is this!"(Naraku)

"It's….It's the Shikon No Tama! It came from Akehiko's tear!"

"Shi…Shikon No Tama?"

"Akehiko have you touched Shikon No Tama and it disappeared?" Shippo-san asked

"Yes. The day attach happened. It set Naraku free." The light was still lighting.

"Now I know what happened. Shikon No Tama has left Mother, it is now yours to control, Akehiko! It just came part of you and that's why it disappeared! Your unselfish wanting to save us all made it to appear again! Now show it's powers to Naraku!"

Akehiko made with Shikon No Tama a huge purifying flash. And a lot of more of them, but not one hit Naraku.

"How does the Shikon No Tama has such a huge attaching power?"

"It had it all along. It just took us a long time to find it out"

"Akehiko, what a power you have. It's not a miracle, you do have a powerful parents. But as you said, they do hate you. So why to risk everything for them? You could just join me and rule the world…Do you remember your childhood?" Naraku spoke

Naraku showed a flashback of Akehiko's childhood. Akehiko remembered…

When he had been three years old, just when his little sister was born. He had wanted to see her so much… but his parents didn't let him to. He was told that he might accidentally hurt his sister. Then, Mirako had cried all day one day. Akehiko had secretly came to see her, because he was curious to see what kind of creature could do that much noise. He had went to her bed. And right away, when his had Mirako's eyes met, Mirako had stopped crying. She was now laughing. Then his mom had came in. He had though she would be proud of him, since he got Mirako to stop crying, but instead of it, she had yelled at him and told that she had so many times told that he wasn't allowed to came here. Akehiko had been sad and he hadn't understood why his mother had been so cruel.

When he was six years old…

He had picked flowers for his parents, who were coming home today and he wanted to make them feel happy and welcome. He had also got a beautiful ribbon he was going to tie a bow to bouquet. Then, he had heard crying. He found his sister crying under the tree.

He asked why she was crying. Mirako told that she had made a present for mama and papa, but had accidentally broken it. Akehiko gave her a half of his flowers and half of the ribbon, which he tied a bow, because Mirako didn't yet know how to do it. Then, he was trying to bind his own flowers as well, but his parents already were there. Mirako had given them her bouquet. They had been happy. Now, Akehiko was sure that they would like his present as well, because it also was a bouquet of flowers. But when he gave flowers to them, they had yelled at him and told that he surely had coped Mirako's idea and that he was a real klutz, because he didn't even know how to tie a bow. Mirako tried to tell them that it was her who had copied Akehiko's idea and he did know how to tie a bow, but they didn't listen. Whoever could listen a three-year-old child seriously anyway?

When he was nine…

He had won a game in Mirako's birthday. Mirako and Shippo had said he was really good game player, he exempted a respect from his parents as well, but they just gave him a cold look and told that he was ruining Mirako's birthday by not letting her won. Mirako had yelled at them for that. Who could they be so mean to her brother?

When he was turning ten…

His parents had for once appeared for his birthday and they were playing Kemari, but when others had went to get a ball, there was just him and his father, his teasers had came they yelled to him their mean words, but his father did nothing to stop it. he just stared there and said nothing. And when Akehiko had cried, not because their mean words, but because his father had not done anything, his father had yelled him and said that he was not the real son of his. He surely wasn't father of such a crybaby. And then….it had happened….he had hit him. Hit him. Begin hit wasn't new for Akehiko, he was used to it, but this was the first time that some of his family members did it. He had ran away and hide rest of the day. In the evening, when he came back, his both parents had yelled at him, because he had not been there, when they had came for his birthday for once. Shippo and Mirako had been really mad at them for that, because it was **Akehiko's** birthday and he could at that day do anything he wanted. More angry they became when Akehiko had told them a reason why he had ran away in the first place. His siblings were always by his side. They didn't hate him…. A thought about them begin dead was terrible. That made Akehiko to come away from Naraku's spells.

"What?"

"Naraku, you're right, my parents might hate me….Nut there are poeple who doesn't! My brother! My sister! My new friends! And if I would join you, they all would die! So don't even think of it!" then the light of the Shikon No Tama grew.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing! You're killing yourself!"

"If there is not another choice to safe everybody I love….Then it's worth it! If I don't kill you, we all will die. Just one life don't harm anything!"

"No, Akehiko! Stop! Shikon No Tama might get all of your living powers! You might die!"

"It doesn't matter, niichan. As long as you all are safe, my life matters not"

then the light grew and the whole future brightened.

"Hn?" Inuyasha woke up. He wasn't sure where he was. Then he realized, he was in Kaede's hut.

'Was it all just a….a dream? Akehiko…going to future…Akehiko, my son….me married with Kagome….Future Shippo….that bright light.'

"Good morning, Inu-niichan! It's me!"

"Akehiko-kun? Is that really you?"

"You still must be a really asleep. Come, we have a breakfast."

Inuyasha went out to eat. They talked a bit.

"So what happened?"

"Akehiko didn't unfortunately manage to kill Naraku. His energy made him to be a really weak soul. Shippo-san said he most likely went here, to past and but his future soul to his past body. That's why Kagura then attached village wanting Akehiko."

(A/N: If you don't remember that, re-read chapter two!)

"Akehiko, are you okay? Shippo and Naraku both said you could die." Inuyasha asked, worried.

"I'm definitely fine. Niichan said that Shikon No Tama does it's work for most unselfish child of it's previous holder. Instead of taking rest of my living powers, it gave back those ones who were taken of when I was born. I'm now like any other hanyo-child."

"I see. Yokatta"

(A/N: Yokatta: I'm glad, that's good/great)

"Well, I'm going."

"Where?"

"Don't you remember Inu-niichan? Now that my home is saved, I have to return there."

"Yes….I see"

they all walked with Akehiko to Bone Eaters Well

'Why is it bothering me so much? I all along knew this was going to happen' Inyahs thought as they walked

"Well, ferewell."

"Come to visit us often."

"I'll. As soon as I can"

"Take care of yourself"

"I'll. Now it's much easier."

"Be nice for your family"

"I'll….Inu-niichan?"

Inuyasha walked closer. Golden met ocean. And then Inuyasha did the last thing they had excepted. He pulled Akehiko to fast, but tight hug. Akehiko hugged back, little unsure. Then Inuyasha let go of him.

"Have a nice journey"

"Thanks. Well….bye, bye!"

he jumped to Bone Eaters Well

In the Future.

"Everyone!"

"Akehiko!" His family was running to him. Mirako hugged him really tight and even gave him two kisses, one for each cheek. Shippo also hugged him and told him "Welcome back, you little runt". But his voice was so warm and caring that that "runt" didn't really matter. His mother didn't hug him, but petted him a little between his dog ears. Akehiko noticed his father wasn't there.

"Hey, where is papa? Is he okay?"

"I'm here."

"Papa…This…This was all my fault! I made Shikon No Ta—"

"Don't say anything. Shippo told me everything and I'm really proud of you, my son"

Akehiko smiled. This was first time his father was so nice to him. then Akehiko took Mirako to piggyback and took his big brother's hand. Then they all walked back to their home. At that moment Akehiko was sure that things would now on become better.

Meanwhile thirteen years ago….

Inuyasha had went away from others. Kagome was looking for him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here all alone? We were worried"

"I've just been wondering….Kagome, why does everyone I care about have to die, betray be of leave me, before I even have told them how much they matter to me?"

"I…I don't know. Wait, killed? You mean Kikyo?"

"Her also…..but also my mother. She was killed by some village mans, for no any other reason than that she was mother of someone like me, a fifthly half-breed."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not your fault, Kagome. I just don't want to make that mistake anymore, before you leave me…." He was now looking in Kagome's eyes and had taken her hands to his.

"Kagome, I love you. I always have loved you."

"But what about Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Kagome said blushing deep red

"I only went to Kikyo, because I thought I owned her my life, but you made me to realize that it wasn't my fault. I love only you, Kagome. I understand I you don't love me, but I just wanted you to know how I felt before you also leave me"

"There is no need to worry about that, because I love you too!" They watched a moment to each other's eyes and then they kissed passionately.

"We should probably go back now." Kagome said after the kiss

"Yes…Just one more thing. Will you be my mate, Kagome?"

"Of course I'll!" Kagome answered while she hugged Inuyasha.

Then they walked back and saw Sango learning on Miroku's shoulder.

"Hey. What happened between you guys?"

"Same than between you and Inuyasha I guess" Miroku answered. Rest of the day they just were there, talked and played something. And Inuyasha had a feeling that everything would now become better.

THE END

Well, here it is, the last chapter. Really, if you want a sequel, inform me! I can't read people's minds!

By the way, I don't know why Inuyasha and Kagome became so cruel with years, you can decide that by yourself, but this is just a fanfic, so that most likely won't happen any other place than my stories. Did you like Akehiko-kun?

Visions that Narako showed to Akehiko were real, he just had kind of "Forgotten" about them, because he didn't want to remember thet kind of memories.

Keep sending me your comments! I'll read each one of them for sure!

Well, merry Christmas and happy holidays!

KagomeGirl92


End file.
